Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/BrudnoWpis
Brina Sabrina Beauchêne - Zombie. Zmarła dziewczyna ożywiona przez czarownicę podczas eksperymentów. Podczas jednej z takich zabaw wiedźma zginęła. Sabriną opiekuje się obecnie ciotka. Pochodzi z Francji, z jakiejś małej prowincji. Ma słabość do lawendy gdyż kojarzy jej się z dziciństwem, kiedy matka była z nią. Nie pamięta nic ze swojego ludzkiego życia ani jak zginęła. Dzięki magii czarownicej matki, która wychowała jąjak własne dziecko którego pragnęła, Sabrina może mówić normalnie. Jest zafascynowana zjawiskami pogodowymi. Chciałaby zostać łowcą burz i meteorologiem. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Dacey 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Sabrina posiada biało-czarnego kota imieniem Salem. Zwierzak ma heterochromię. 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Meteorologia' 'Burze' 'Przyroda' Zdolności *'Brak mowy zombie' - Sabrina pomimo faktu bycia zombie potrafi mówić w zrozumiałym nie tylko dla zombie języku. *'Powolność' - Będąc zombie, dziewczyna jest bardzo powolna. *'Separacja kończyn' - Sabrina potrafi oderwać przykładowo swoją rekę od korpusu a następnie bezproblemowo umie$vić ją z powrotem na właściwym miejscu. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Zezowatym spojrzeniu. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - Brina. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Nazwisko postaci pochodzi z francuskich nazw - beau "piękny" oraz chêne "dąb". *Imię jej kota jest nawiązaniem do Salema z serialu animowanego "Sabrina:Nastoletnia czarownica" *Historia jej przyszywanej matki a właściwie sposób w jaki zginęła i na oczach Sabriny został zainspirowany postacią mamy Luny z serii "Harry Potter". Biografia skrócona Sabrina urodziła się i zmarła w jednej z francuskich prowincji wskutek ataku dzikiego zwierzęcia. Do życia przywróciła ją mieszkająca w pobliskim miasteczku kobieta zajmująca się czarami bądź jak kto woli czarownica. Znalazła ona ciało dziewczyny a że sama bardzo pragnęła dzieic, lecz nie mogła ich mieć z pomocą czarów ożywiła martwe ciało. Przez kilka miesięcy Sabrina - bo tak nazwała ją jej "mama" mieszkała wraz z czarownicą w chatce gdzie uczyła się pisać oraz czytać na nowo. Dziewczyna nie pamiętała nic ze swojego poprzedniego życia i nawet nie próbowała sobie przypominać. Bardzo zżyła się ze swoją "mamą" która w wolnych chwilach duzo eksperymentowała z zaklęciami. Podczad jednego z takich eksperymwntów czarownica straciła życie. Dla Sabriny był to ogromny cios, przygarnęła ją wtedy siostra "matki", jej "ciocia" ktora wiedziała o zapędach jej sioatry. Bardzo ją kochała i wiedziała że Sabrina jest dla kobiety bardzo ważna. Sabrina uczyła się pod okiem ciotki i pomagała jej w sklepie zielarskim "Dziurawym kotle", ktory czarownica prowadziła. W końcu nadszedł czas by zombie nauczyła się zyć w towarzystqie "rówieśników". Ciotka spakowała więc dziewczynę i wysłała na naukę do Straszyceum w Salem, dlaczego tak daleko? Otóż czarownica słyszała wiele pozytywnych opinii na temat wspomnianej szkoły, pomyślała przy tym że nowe otoczenie dobrze zrobi młodej zombie. Obecnie wymieniają się listami jak i widują za pośrednictwem Skype'a. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300pxZombie - to fikcyjna istota nieumarła popularna szczególnie w horrorach. Słowo zombie pochodzi prawdopodobnie od afrykańskiego zumbi (fetysz w języku kikongo) lub od nzambi (bóg w języku kimbundu). Pojęcie zombie wywodzi się z kultury voodoo, w którym oznacza osobę silnie zniewoloną i ślepo lub nieświadomie wykonującą polecenia osoby którą ją kontroluje. Taki typ zombie był obecny w kulturze od drugiej połowy lat 20. XX wieku do prawie końca lat 60. Teraz mało kto kojarzy zombie z voodoo, ponieważ przyjęli się jako osoby martwe, powstające z grobu i starającą się zaspokoić żądzę krwi poprzez konsumpcję świeżego ludzkiego mięsa lub mózgu. Miejsce pochodzenia Francja, Republika Francuska – państwo, którego część metropolitarna znajduje się w Europie Zachodniej, posiadające także zamorskie terytoria na innych kontynentach. Francja metropolitarna rozciąga się od Morza Śródziemnego na południu do kanału La Manche i Morza Północnego na północy, oraz od Renu na wschodzie do Zatoki Biskajskiej na zachodzie. Francuzi często nazywają swój kraj l’Hexagone (sześciokąt) – pochodzi to od kształtu Francji metropolitarnej. Galeria Sabrina ID.jpg Sabrina szkic twarzy.jpg Sabrina skullette.jpg Meta timeline *'19.10.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega sobie Sabrina Beauchêne, grafikę oraz tekst swojego autorstwa powiązane z postacią. Qiu Qiu Jin (金 丘) - Kirin Kurde. Szkolna "wyrocznia" , pani wejście smoka. Chce być jak przodkowie przy najważniejszych wydarzeniach i z tąd interesuje się dziennikarstwem. Osobowość Qiu słynie już ze swoich tubalnych, niespodziewanych wejść. Zawsze chce wiedzieć co się dzieje wokół niej, jest ciekawa świata i ludzi. Swoją wiedzę najczęściej czerpie z opowieści rodzinnych, z bliskimi ma silną relację. CDN Wygląd *Zielono-czarne włosy. *Rogi. *Chińska aparycja buzi. *Nieproporcjonalnie mała twarz. *Łuski na dekolcie i kopyta zamiast stóp. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Ayano 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Akemi 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Dziennikarstwo' 'Wydarzenia i nowinki' Zdolności *'Siła' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Rogach wyrastających z czoła. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Jes-te-m!" *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię Qiu jest imieniem chińskim. Można zapisać je na dwa sposoby, z unikalnymi znaczeniami - 秋 (qiū) oznacza wtedy "jesień" lub 丘 (qiū) oznaczające "wzgórze, kopiec". *Nazwisko postaci pochodzi z chińskiego 金 (jīn) oznaczającego "złoto" Klasyczny potwór thumb|290pxleftQilin, jap. Kirin, wiet. Kỳ lân – mityczne zwierzę z mitologii chińskiej, w literaturze zachodniej nazywane nieprecyzyjnie chińskim jednorożcem. Pojawienie się qilina uważane było za dobry znak, symbol łaski Niebios. Qilin ukazywał się bowiem tylko tam, gdzie ludzie żyli uczciwie i panowała harmonia. Po raz pierwszy miał się ukazać za panowania Żółtego Cesarza, para qilinów widziana też była za panowania cesarza Yao[1]. Według legendy qilin był obecny również przy narodzinach Konfucjusza[2]. Istnieją warianty ikonograficzne qilina z jednym, dwoma, a nawet trzema rogami. Podobnie jak żółw czy smok, qilin w chińskiej mitologii to stwór złożony z części pochodzących od innych zwierząt. I tak np. w czasach dynastii Qing przedstawiano go z głową smoka, rogami jelenia, łuskami ryby, kopytami wołu i ogonem lwa. Kiedy w XV wieku admirał Zheng He przywiózł z wyprawy do Afryki żyrafy, dworzanie cesarza Yongle sugerowali mu, że musi to być z pewnością qilin, pojawiający się na ziemi w okresie rządów doskonałego mędrca. Cesarz powiedział im jednak, żeby nie byli tacy głupi. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|290px Chińska Republika Ludowa, potocznie Chiny – państwo w Azji Wschodniej,obejmujące historyczne Chiny (bez Tajwanu) oraz Tybet i inne ziemie w Azji Środkowej zamieszkane w sumie przez 56 grup etnicznych. Chiny to najludniejsze państwo świata o populacji przekraczającej 1,3 mld osób, co stanowi 19,1% populacji światowej. Pod względem powierzchni jest 3. na świecie, a pod względem wielkości gospodarki 2. (zarówno pod względem PKB nominalnego, jak i PKB realnego) po Stanach Zjednoczonych. Galeria Qiu ID.jpg Qiu skullette.jpg Meta timeline *'20.10.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega sobie Qiu Jin, tekst związany z postacią oraz grafikę swojego autorstwa. No co ja poradzę że Yokai mi się tak przyjemnie tworzy? Akemi Takahashi - Wiekowa córka demona Yokai, Hashihime, pochodząca z Japonii. Osobowość *Tradycjonalistka. *Współczuje matce, chce by jej były mąż zaznał cierpienia. *Ogólnie nienawidzi zdrady. *Takich to by chetnie wybiła. *Porywcza i silna psychicznie. *Nie lubi się poddawać *Uparta. *Waleczna. Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Qiu 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie po fryzurze. Ma długie, sięgające przed kolano włosy częściowo spięte w "koła". *Ubiera się na biało. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka/ksywki' - *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci pochodzi z japońskiego 明 (ake) oznaczającego "lśniący, połyskujący" oraz 美 (mi) oznaczające "piękno". *Z kolei nazwisko także pochodzi z j. Japońskoego - 高 (taka) oznaczjące "smukły,wysoki" oraz 橋 (hashi) oznaczające "most". Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|300pxHashihime (橋姫 or はしひめ, Hashihime) jest yokai, który po raz pierwszy pojawił się w literaturze okresu hejskiego. Hash'i z Hashihime oznacza "most", podczas gdy hime oznacza "księżniczka", dlatego jej imię oznacza "księżniczka mostu". Jednak słowo airashi (ładna, urocza) można również powiedzieć hashi, więc jej imię ma drugie znaczenie "uroczej księżniczki". Hashihime są intensywnie zazdrosnymi boginiami, które zamieszkują mosty - w szczególności bardzo stare i bardzo długie mosty. Jako boginie, hashihime może przybierać różne formy w zależności od okazji, jednak są one zwykle przedstawiane w białych szatach, białej farbie do twarzy, żelaznej kukience i noszących pięć świec. To ceremonialny strój używany do wykonywania przekleństw. Hashihime z zaciekłością pilnuje mostów, które zamieszkują. Podobnie jak w przypadku większości bogów związanych z lokalizacją, są bardzo konkurencyjne i zazdrosne. Jeśli ktoś chwali się lub mówi pozytywnie o innym pomoście na szczycie mostu hashihime, lub jeśli recytuje linie z niektórych sztuk Noh, które przedstawiają kobiecy gniew jako główny temat, coś strasznego może się przydarzyć tej osobie. Pomimo ich przerażającej natury, są bardzo szanowani przez ludzi, którzy mieszkają w pobliżu, a sanktuaria są ustanowione na ich cześć w pobliżu mostów, w których zamieszkują. W czasie wojny mieszkańcy będą chcieli odebrać swój lokalny hashihime, aby strzec mostu przed najeźdźcami. W czasach pokoju hashihime są boginią separacji i zerwania, proszone są o pomoc ludziom w takich sytuacjach jak rozpad, rozwód i zrywanie pecha. Ich siła dzielenia jest tak silna, że uważa się za tabu, że kochankowie przechodzą obok świątyni hashihime lub że procesje weselne przechodzą przed nimi. Jeśli nowożeńcy będą musieli przejść przez most zamieszkały przez hashihime, zamiast tego będą rzucać się pod nim na łódkę, zamiast ryzykować przeklinanie ich małżeństwa. Najsłynniejsza historia hashihime pochodzi od Tsurugi no Maki, w The Tale of the Heike, i jest opowiadana w Noh Play Kanawa. Pewna kobieta odwiedziła Kifune-jinja w Kioto w godzinę wół (około 2 w nocy), pełna wściekłości i zazdrości wobec byłego męża, który zostawił ją dla innej kobiety. Noc po nocy odwiedzała sanktuarium, modląc się do bogów, którzy tam zostali, aby przemienić ją w potężnego demona. Kobieta nie pragnęła niczego innego, jak tylko zniszczyć jej byłego męża, nawet za cenę własnego życia. Po siedmiu nocach pielgrzymek odpowiedziano na jej modlitwy: bogowie powiedzieli jej, że jeśli zanurzy się w rzece Uji na dwadzieścia jeden nocy, stanie się żywym demonem. Kobieta zrobiła, jak kazali. Włożyła białą szatę i związała włosy pięcioma rogami. Pomalowała twarz i pokryła ciało szkarłatnym barwnikiem. Położyła na głowie odwróconą trytkę i przymocowała pochodnie do każdej stopy. Zapaliła pochodnię na obu końcach i włożyła ją do ust. Zanurzyła się w rzece Uji i przez dwadzieścia jeden dni rozpalała nienawiść w swoim sercu. Potem, jak powiedzieli jej bogowie, po dwudziestu jeden dniach przekształciła się w strasznego kijo z najwyższą mocą. Stała się hashihime Uji. Tej nocy jej mąż obudził się z okropnego snu z przeczuciem niebezpieczeństwa. Szybko odszukał słynnego onmyōji, Abe-no-Seimei. Seimei rozpoznał sen jako znak, że dawna żona mężczyzny przyleciała tego wieczoru i pragnie zniszczyć jego nową żonę i niego samego, Seimei obiecał ich ocalić. Poszedł do ich domu, wyrecytował magiczne modlitwy i stworzył dwie katashiro - magiczne, papierowe figurki przedstawiające mężczyznę i jego nową żonę, które miały być użyte jako zastępcze cele dla wściekłości kijo. Tej nocy, jak przewidział Seimei, pojawił się demon. Zaatakowała dwa katashiro zamiast prawdziwej pary, a magia Seimei zadziałała: jej moc odbiła się na niej i została wypędzona. Kobieta demon, uświadamiając sobie, że nie może pokonać magii Abe-no-Seimei, zniknęła, grożąc, że wróci po raz kolejny. Miejsce pochodzenia Japonia, oficjalnie Państwo Japonia '– państwo usytuowane na wąskim thumb|leftłańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Galeria Akemi ID.jpg Akemi skullette.jpg Meta timeline *'20.10.18 - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci i zastrzega sobie Akemi Takahashi. *'21.10.18' - Pojawia się art postaci. Rochi zastrzega grafikę swojego autorstwa i tekst związany z postacią. Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija